1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel joint apparatus for construction members in use for a simple building of a wooden house or a concrete steel building, a building fabricated by using this apparatus and a construction method using this apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a joint apparatus comprising a joint member formed of a metal or the like, which makes it possible to assemble mass-produced construction members of a certain standard very easily at a construction field, construction which makes it possible to easily fabricate a simple building by using this joint apparatus and standardized construction members, and a method for construction of this simple building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the conventional method for construction of a building, there are known a frame work method and a built-up wall method.
The former method is called "skeleton skin method" or "post & beam work method" and is a construction method using posts and beams as main members.
The latter method is called "two-by-four work method" or "platform frame work method" and according to this method, a building is constructed by attaching a wall member, which is formed by clamping a construction plywood or the like to a wall frame assembled by frame members, to a floor formed by clamping a construction plywood or a surface member having a performance comparable or superior to that of a construction plywood to a floor frame assembled by sleepers.
The differences between these methods will now be described while comparing them with each other. In the first place, the space is constructed by "axes (lines)" in the former method and by "plates (faces)" in the latter method, and the structure for imparting a rigidity to a floor surface, a wall surface and the like consists of "angle braces and diagonal braces" in the former method and "construction plywoods" in the latter method. Used timbers are "long timbers having a large section, mainly a square section (through posts)" in the former method and "short timbers having mainly a small section" in the latter method. The working process comprises "continuous fabrication of first floor and second floor axes, platforms and small chambers" in the former method and "first floor platform .fwdarw.first floor wall.fwdarw.second floor platform.fwdarw.second floor wall.fwdarw.small chambers (stepwise operation)" in the latter method.
However, these conventional construction methods involve problems as described below.
Namely, in the conventional frame work method, the space is mainly constructed by axes and through posts are used. Accordingly, the operation requires much labor and the material cost is increased. Furthermore, since the structure imparting a rigidity to floor faces and wall faces is constructed by angle braces and diagonal braces, the structure becomes complicated and the operation requires time and labor. Especially, since a core wall structure is formed, a foundation should be made and the operation requires much more time and labor.
In the built-up wall method, the space is mainly constructed by faces, and angle braces or diagonal braces need not be used. However, this method is inferior to the frame work method in strength. Furthermore, the operation of assembling wall frames on a floor (operation platform) and raising up the assembled wall frames is necessary and this operation requires much time and labor.
In the operation of constructing a building such as a wooden house, after formation of a foundation, construction members such as timbers are skillfully cut and notched and they are skillfully assembled and coupled according to structure dynamics, and main coupling portions of the construction members are secured by bolts or the like. In the conventional methods, however, a high degree of technique and skill are required for coupling the construction members, the operation efficiency is low, economical utilization of construction members is not attained, the strength of the coupled portion is poor and the construction term is long. As a result, construction costs are increased.
In recently developed, so-called prefabricated buildings, the above-mentioned economical problems are tentatively solved by mass production, but the durability and strength (especially the strength of the coupled portion) are poor and the diversity is insufficient. Furthermore, a prefabricated building becomes wretched with the lapse of time after construction and even if the prefabricated building is used for many years, calmness or massiveness is not imparted to the building.
Under this background, research was performed on coupling of construction members as described above, and, as the result, a joint for construction members, has been developed which is much simpler than the combination of an iron plate and bolts and nuts, that is, the simplest coupling means heretofore adopted, and is superior in the strength to the utilization of wood cutting and notching means.
This joint is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Specification No. 107626/76.
This joint comprises a basic joint proper having a cubic or trapezoidal shape and a plate member extending outwardly from the surface of the basic joint proper in a plane substantially orthogonal to said surface, which is welded and secured to the basic joint proper, and a hole is formed through the plate member so that a fixing member such as a bolt can pass through this hole. According to this proposal, a variety of joint members can be obtained by combining the basic joint proper and the plate member while changing the shapes, numbers and directions thereof.
However, since the basic joint proper having a cubic or trapezoidal shape is necessary for this conventional joint, there is involved the problem that the weight of the joint is considerably increased, the amount of the material is increased, and consequently the joint is disadvantageous from the economical viewpoint.
Furthermore, since a joint in which all the plate members are secured to the basic joint proper is prepared in advance and used in the construction field, the joint having a considerable weight should be handled and the handling is difficult, and the efficiency of the operation of coupling construction members by using this joint is very low and the construction term is prolonged.
When this conventional joint is used, there is adopted a method in which a certain construction member is connected to this joint and other construction members are attached to the joint in sequence. In this method, since other construction members are connected to the joint to which a certain construction member has already been connected and secured, the said other construction members should be precisely registered, and hence, the coupling operation is difficult and the operation efficiency is lowered.
Still further, when a building is enlarged or altered, coupling of construction members such as timbers cannot be changed without changing the used joint, and enlargement or remodeling of the building cannot be freely performed.